Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha MemorieS
by Alavon
Summary: Having just recieved her S Mage rank, Vivio Takamachi hopes to go on missions that would rival that of her mother, Nanoha. But little does she know that her mothers' past battles would come to haunt her...whether she...and Fate...wants it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**AuthorsNotes**_: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm really excited! Okay, with that aside, this fanfiction takes place after StrikerS, nine years to be more exact. First of all, I'm a big fan of Vivio so I decided to write a story about her. There is also another character that is my favorite but I won't say. I want it to be a surprise. Bwahahahaha! Enjoy! :)

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own MGLN...but sometimes I wish I did...groan

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha MemorieS

By Alavon

Prologue: Hell's Fire

_"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"_

_A full Company of TSAB soldiers scrambled towards the Storage Room, magical staffs at the ready. In the 102 years of the "Section 419 Recovery" Facility history on Planet Ercoux, they have never experienced a break in. Never. They were a secret branch of the TSAB that even the Top Three have no idea that it existed. So it came to a huge shock when the alarm went off._

_"Everyone in formation! Don't let any one of those bastards through! You all hear me!" yelled Commander Farloth over the alarms._

_"SIR, YES, SIR!"_

_The 11-foot tall steel door at the end of the Storage Room began to shake violently. Every personal that was there hid behind boxes, tanks and railings that covers much of the room, waiting for the inevitable. Then...silence (the shaking stopped, not the alarm). Everyone took a peek towards the door, confusion evident on their pale faces. Minutes ticked by until finally Commander Farloth decided to take the chance to walk towards the door. He crouched low and very slowly, he inched forward, gripping his Intelligent Device with such force that it began to crack. _

_"Arson..."_

_"Yes, Boss."_

_"Can you use your heat sensor to see if there is anyone behind those walls?" The device was silent then replied, "No, Sir."_

_Farloth sighed in relief and turning around, yelled through his device,"Private Leong, please inform the staff at the Main Office to locate-" He never got the chance to finish. At that moment, an explosion shooked the large room, sending many soldiers to their deaths because of fallen boxes and tanks. Farloth himself was hit by some of the steel pieces that once formed the door. Coughing up blood, he gingerly lifted his head up and what he saw filled him with grief: balls of fire shot right passed him, engulfing many of his soldiers. Soldiers whose lives he was entrusted with. Then, to make matters worse, boxes began to catch on fire with the items inside which many were filled with explosive chemicals, changing the Storage Room into a scene from hell. The sprinklers must have been turned off._

_"Well, well, well. Look who we got here." A cold, drawling voice came from above but Farloth couldn't see who. He lost movement in his body and he couldn't look much above him since he was on his stomach. _

_"They all look pitiful. I can't believe that this is all it takes to bring them down. I didn't even use 5% of my power. Not even worth our time." The Commander was suddenly kicked toward a wall like a rag doll. The stranger was laughing hysterically. _

_"What comes up, must come down!" he sang. _

_The Commander groaned, spitting out more blood. He lost his Device after the explosion and with his body paralyzed, he couldn't do anything to avenge his fellow comrades whose screams can still be heard over the alarm._

_"Ha! What should we do to him? Tell you what, why don't you finish him off while I go into Room 666," said the stranger to another unknown person. Farloth choked. Did the guy say ROOM 666? That room is so top secret that only ten personals in Section 419, including himself, knew what was behind it. How did that guy know?_

_"Don't be too easy on him!" With that said, the guy left, leaving the Commander with another person (or persons, he wasn't so sure). What is going to happen to him? _

_"I'm sorry but it's an order I cannot refuse." Farloth couldn't believe his ears. The other stranger was a women! But what surprised him more was the fact that she really did sound...sorry..._

_"Corvich, Assault form." Maybe it was his imagination._

_A male voice responded,"Yes, sir."_

_The Commander smiled. _So, this is it?_ he thought, bitterly. _I guess I deserve it. _If he was going to die at least he'll die seeing his killer. With his remaining strength, he opened his eyes and slowly looked up. What he saw was not what he expected._

_"You!" he gasped, ignoring the sudden pain. "According to the report, you're supposed to be dead!"_

_"I am dead..."_

_There was a bright yellow light and...he knew no more._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN**: So...what do you think? Was it any good? If it was horrible I apologize but reviews would be appreciated even the fire ones. The next chapter would be up soon...when I finish it. GROAN


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The long awaited chapter is here!

**FUN FACT:** I finished the first draft during AP European class. I'm a baaaaaad student...:)

Chapter 1: Chasing After Fate

by Alavon

Vivio Takamachi had enough. There was no way in hell she was going to allow it. It had taken her TWO WHOLE YEARS to finally get promoted as an S+ Mage and as the daughter of Nanoha Takamachi, Ace of all Aces, it was only to be expected. But she didn't want that. She wanted to be Vivio. As much as she was proud having "Takamachi" as her surname, she was sick and tired of people comparing her to Nanoha. She wanted to step out of her mother's shadow and make a name for herself with her own strength. So when the time finally came to go on her first serious, S+ Mages only mission, she was stuck (forced) babysitting her annoying, ungrateful, loudmouth-brat-of-a-sister, Alicia T. Harleown. Her mother didn't just take the cake, she took the whole goddamn bakery!

"Why do I have to be the one to babysit her!?" shouted Vivio to her 28 year-old mother, Nanoha. Nanoha narrowed her eyes dangerously. Vivio knows her mother from head to toe and would have immediately apologized as soon as she saw the warning signs. But not this time. She was putting her foot down. Nanoha, sensing that her stare was not going to calm Vivio down, sighed.

"Vivio, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm going to an important Ball and you're the only one who can look after her."

"Me!?" laughed Vivio incredulously, running her hands to her already messy dirty blond hair. "Me!? What about Vita!? Or Fate!? Last time I checked, she was the 'father'!"

"Vivio," growled Nanoha.

"Unbelievable..." whispered Vivio, rubbing her eyes in frustration. "Mom, I know you are not stupid. You know I have a big mission today." Vivio was trying to keep her voice steady but with each word, her voice grew. Nanoha didn't say anything. She was making sure her black dress (which was Fate's) was put on right. After a moment of silence, she finally replied, "Vivio, there will be other missions to go to."

"But that's beyond the point!"

"Keep your voice down!"

That was the last straw.

"NO!! I WON'T!!"

There, she said it. Tears finally began to run down her face in torrents. Even though she was fifteen years-old, she felt no shame. She was too angry to feel any other emotions.

"Vivio, do this, Vivio do that," said Vivio, brokenly. "You never let me do the things I want to do, mom!"

Nanoha stared, her eyes unreadable. She didn't say anything. She was going to put her foot down once and for all.

"Mom, I love you, Fate, and Alicia, but this is too much. Just...too...much. So I will only say this once..."

Nanoha stiffened. Vivio looked at her mother, the one who had taken her in despite the fact that she tried to kill her nine years ago (It wasn't really her fault though). Because she used her final and dangerous move, Starlight Breaker (during Excelion Mode) to save her, Nanoha, her mother, lost permanently 8% of her power and would later have frequent attacks of pain that would end with a vomit of blood. Even though Nanoha tried her best to hide it from her, Vivio knew. She always knew. For nine years. She loves her mother with all her heart but sometimes...she didn't get her.

Vivio took a deep breath to steady herself, and after letting the air out, said slowly, "Mom, I will babysit Alicia tonight but this would be the last time. After this, I will only babysit her if it's an emergency, not because you're going to a_ Ball_!" She then stormed out of her mother's apartment, not even bothering to put her boots back on.

"Vivio!" yelled Nanoha. "Vivio!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in it for it now. As soon as she left the MPDF (Military Personal Dormitory Facility), Vivio felt guilty. Still angry, but guilty and knowing her mother, as punishment, she's going to make Vivio do 200 push-ups (in less than seven minutes) and run 20 miles (in less than 10 minutes) and with a battle with her mother to cap it all afterward (she missed the days when she was just spanked). Vivio sighed. The sun had already set and the stars and the moon showered everything in ivory and blue blanket. A slight breeze rippled her clothes and she had to cross her arms to get warm. Her TSAB Flight Instructors uniform with its mini-skirt did not help matters (why the hell women TSAB members had to wear miniskirts puzzled Vivio and concluded that much of the TSAB was governed by perverts). She sighed again, wishing to have worn her combat boots when she left the apartment.

"**All right, my master**?"

Vivio blinked. She had completely forgotten about her Intelligent Device, Percival (her mother named it while she was drunk). Percival looked almost identical to her mothers Intelligent Device, Raising Heart. But that's expected. Percival was created using a piece of Raising Heart to create him. With a different color (blue) and a male voice to tell them apart, he was an exact copy but with a built-in Belka-style system. Percival was her pride and joy. Vivio smiled at the small, blue device around her neck.

"I'm all right, Percival. Really. Nothing a short walk can't solve."

Her device was silent then replied,"**All right**." And he he said no more, giving Vivio her space. She was grateful and continued to walk towards the city, thinking that her day couldn't get any worse...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do!" cried Nanoha.

Fate gently massaged Nanoha's back for comfort but to no avail. As soon as she heard from Nanoha that Vivio ran off, she left her work and (breaking a law here in there much to her brother's annoyance) arrived at Nanoha's apartment four minutes after the argument.

"There, there. Vivio is growing up is all. Why don't you tell her the truth?"

"That I was the one who broke her Christmas snowglobe?"

Fate decided to ignore that.

"No. About your fear."

"Fear?"

"That you are afraid to let her go."

Nanoha sniffed but didn't say anything. Fate continued.

"Vivio is in a stage where she needs to be independent. Maybe we can leave Alicia with your sister?"

Nanoha shook her head, hair obscuring her face.

"We need permission for inter-dimensional crossing, Fate. You know that. It takes days to have a permit and an additional two days for the portal to be ready. The TSAB is now becoming more strict with this..."

After saying that, Nanoha fell back on her bed and hid her face underneath a pillow (Fate's favorite pillow to be more exact). Fate sighed. There was no use continuing the conservation with Nanoha (last time she tried to, Nanoha blasted her out of the room).

"If it would make you feel better, I'll look for Vivio and talk to her."

Nanoha didn't respond and not taking anymore chances, Fate left her lover and best friend alone. It hurt her to see Nanoha like that. She had to do something.

"Bardich?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please locate Vivio's device, Percival."

"Yes, sir."

After a couple of minutes, Fate asked impatiently, "Bardich? Why haven't you located Percival, yet?"

Bardich was silent then replied, "Percival seemed to have shut off his locater system."

Fate swore under her breath. Ever since Percival was activated, she noticed that he would not respond (at least not kindly) to anyone except Vivio and Shari (who created him). If he noticed that Vivio needed to be alone (which was often) he would not let anyone find her.

"Damn, damn, damn! I guess we're going back to HQ and check the cities cam-"

Before she had a chance to finish her thought, two TSAB personals came up to her. They saluted and she saluted back.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

The younger one replied, clearly out of breath,"There is a meeting with the Top Three in ten minutes-"

"Wait! What meeting?!"

"It's an emergency meeting! We don't know all the details but we do know that it's very important!"

It should be. The founders of the modern TSAB (or the Top Three) never call meetings unless it was an emergency. A big one. Before she could say anything, the older guy, who Fate could tell was annoyed about his partner's lack of professionalism, said, "We also need Captain Takamachi. This, I'm afraid, will not be like anything else we had encounter before." Bigger than the Scagletti Incident?

"This day just keeps getting better and better," muttered Fate under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percival?"

"**Yes, Master**?"

"Do you think I was too harsh?"

"**Not at all, my master**."

Silence, then, "Drop the manners, Percival."

Percival was silent then said, more casual,"**You were right to be upset. There was nothing wrong about what you did.**"

He stopped, then continued, "**Though I am afraid that your mother will punish us**."

Both Vivio and Percival shivered at the thought (Percival more like _vibrated_ at the thought). Vivio now felt even worse. She forgot that when she gets punished, Percival would get punish along with her. Percival would turn up at Shari's maintenance room at least three times a week. Vivio sighed. She hugged her knees close to her chest. She was sitting on top of a building, near the outskirts of Kranak. This was her secret spot. Even though the building and its surroundings was abandoned nine years ago (during the Jail Scagletti incident), she continued to come, fascinated by the bright, tiny lights of homes and shops stretching to the horizon. In the distance, she could make out the TSAB Tower; its small, red light blinking every three seconds. She also love the breeze that brushes against her face gently and she sighed in content. She closed her eyes, her anger finally subsiding.

"I'm going to apologize."

"**You do what you think is right...friend.**"

Vivio smiled, the Nanoha trademark smile. She is still going to stick to what she said earlier but she can't seem to shake of the feeling that there is more to what her mother is doing then meets the eye...

"Damn! I wish life was easy."

"**Um...master**?"

"What did I just say, Percival? Don't act so formal when we are alone."

"**Okay...friend. There appe-**"

"I don't get it!" interrupted Vivio, returning to what she was saying earlier. "I'm only fifteen years-old! Life should be easy!"

"**Hello? Trying to speak here,**" said Percival.

Vivio opened her mouth to retort back when she suddenly heard a whistling noise that keeps getting louder. She stood up, looking around.

"Percival, what is that noise and where is it coming from?"

"**That is what I have been trying to tell you! There appears to be two Mages coming directly at you at full speed from the east**!"

Vivio felt like she was going to throw up.

"Please don't tell me it's-"

"**No. These are two unidentified Mages**."

For some strange reason, Vivio still didn't feel better.

"Why are they flying through the city? It's against the law unless its an emergency."

"**Not wanting to be rude, friend, but if I were you, I would leave**."

"Why?"

"**Because they are about to attack, you dumbass**!" said Percival, dropping his remaining manners altogether.

"Oh shi-"

BAM!!!

Vivio was thrown off the building toward the ground, fire, cement, and glass falling along with her.

"Percival, SET UP!"

"**Yes, master!**"

A ball of blue light engulfed her, and a second later, Vivio emerged with her full battle gear. Percival changed into a staff.

"**Axel fin.**"

White feathers appeared on both sides of her blue boots and right on time, she flew up, avoiding hitting the floor below.

"Okay. I don't think Shamal's magic could have cured me if I ended up being a pancake."

"**I believe that would have been problematic**."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Vivio flew higher, surveying the area and she saw what she was looking for. Two Mages were floating twenty feet away from her. They were wearing a brown robe that had a hood covering their faces. Not that they needed them. Vivio could hardly make out their figures anyway, even with the light of the moon. Vivio straightened out her posture and bellowed in her most professional voice,"You are both under arrest for destruction of property, assault on an Officer of the TSAB and because I don't like you."

"**You sound very professional, master**."

"Shut it, you."

One of the figures began to laugh and the tiny hairs on the back of Vivio's neck stood on their ends. There was something about him that made Vivio uneasy. The figure next to him was silent.

"TSAB? Wow, what luck!" He turned to look at his partner. "See, I told you it would work. Our first catch of the day and she's all alone." He turned to look at Vivio again and spat,"Perfect..."

What happened next was so fast, she hardly noticed what had happened. One moment she was looking at them, the next, she found herself on the ground. Head spinning, she stood up, Percival shaking in her hand. "What the hell..."

Vivio looked up but she was blasted straight through a building. It hurt like hell!

"Okay! That does it!"

Vivio stood up the best she can but found the figure standing outside, waiting for her. Vivio blinked back spots that were forming in her vision. She needed to do it...but when...

The figure's fists began to glow bright yellow as she walks towards her.

"Why the hell are you attacking me!?" yelled Vivio, holding Percival steady in front of her.

"I must do what must be done..." said the figure.

Vivio gasped. The figure who had attacked her was a WOMEN! Which, now that she is thinking about it, the voice sounds vaguely familiar...

"Well, whatever! I, Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harleown will stop you!"

"**That was quite a mouthful, Master.**"

"I'm warning you, Percival..."

The women suddenly stopped, her hands returning to its original color.

"T-T-Testar...ros...sa?"

The guy hovering above them was getting impatient. He landed in the floor with such force, he cracked the cement.

"What are you waiting for!?" yelled the guy. "Kill her!"

Vivio scowled and said sharply, "Hey, slimeball!" The guy turned to look at her.

"Didn't your mother taught you any manners?! It's rude to hit girls!"

She had clearly touched a nerve. He pointed his right palm towards her and in a split second, fire engulfed Vivio.

"See what you made me do!?" yelled the guy to the women. The women didn't move but said,"I don't think she's dead..."

"What do you-"

He looked to where Vivio's body lay burning and then...the body was gone, leaving behind smoldering fire.

"Wha-"

"Percival, Starlight Cannon mode!"

"**All right**!"

Both the figures turned around, clearly surprised.

"She must have created a Shadow Silhouette when she was talking to you!" screamed the guy.

"It would appear so..." replied the women, indifferently.

"Why I outta-"

The guy was about to repeat his attack with both palms but a blue triangle trapped him and his partner, preventing him from attacking. Then, to make matters worst for them, the cities alarm went off, light posts now glowing bright red. Both figures looked up where Vivio was standing. She was inside a building, Percival in shooting mode. Vivio smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!" _Mental note to self: thank Teana later._

A blue triangle symbol appeared underneath her and she placed herself in a firing stance.

"**Starlight Cannon ready to fire, Master**!"

"Lets do this! Starlight...CANNON!!!"

A giant beam of blue light was fired and it hit the criminals at full force.

Panting, Vivio said,"I don't think I hit them too hard, with my limiters and all..." Percival was silent. Vivio looked at him and then at the scene below them. The smoke was still heavy so she couldn't see them well...

"Percival?"

"**BEHIND YOU**!!"

"Huh-"

"**PROTECTION!**!"

A triangle shield symbol appeared behind Vivio but it didn't work. A large, yellow ball slammed on the shield and upon impact, shattered it. The force had sent Vivio slamming right back to the ground. Vivio groaned.

"**I tried to warn you**..." said Percival.

"You warned me too late!"

Vivio opened her eyes and not a moment too soon. The women had a Intelligent Device out now and was pointing it at Vivio. Reacting just in time, Vivio back flipped and as soon as she stood up, a yellow beam hit the ground where she was laying a moment ago. Pieces of debris scattered everywhere, slicing through her barrier jacket.

"THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!!!" She readied herself for a counter-attack. The women followed suit.

"CROSSFIRE..."

"ARC SPIN..."

"SHOOOOOOOOOT!!!"

An explosion shook the area. Vivio didn't want to take any chances.

"**Sonic move**!"

She zoomed to where the figure was and made an attempt to grab her but a ball of fire hit her and all she was able to grab was the women's ragged robe. Once again, she hit the ground...hard.

"That little bitch!" spat the guy, blood trailing down his right, limped arm. His robe was ripped in many places, but strangely enough, his hood was still on. A growing sound of helicopter blades was heard over the alarm and the guy swore.

"So we couldn't get it after all...whatever! Lets go!"

Vivio took off her barrier jacket that was on fire and looked up. Her jaw dropped. Her knees gave away and she fell to the ground, her surprised red and green eyes not leaving the figure that had fought her for almost fifteen minutes. She couldn't breath...she couldn't think. It just wasn't possible. It can't be...it shouldn't...but...

"_Fate-mama_?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Bwhahahaha! This chapter took so long to write and edit (oh my God...so much editing...) but it was worth it in the end. If many of you were shock then...woohoo! If not then...waaah! Anyway, reviews would be appreciated, even the fire ones. Chapter 2 will be up soon...


End file.
